


Why They Ended Up Needing Takeout

by BrokenTheHero



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputee Yang Xiao Long, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Romantic Comedy, Vaginal Sex, cowgirl style, doggie style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTheHero/pseuds/BrokenTheHero
Summary: Nothing in the cupboards or fridge screamed out to Yang Xiao Long as the Dinner Of Choice, and then Mercury Black arrived home with a fairly big distraction. An AU featuring Gauntlets & Greaves finding a more fun thing to do than figure out what to cook for dinner.





	Why They Ended Up Needing Takeout

Nothing in the cupboard looked appetizing.

Yang Xiao Long glared into its’ depths as if a stern look would reveal an appetizing selection of easy-cook pasta packets to go along with the main course frozen chicken she’d been thinking about defrosting. She shut the dry goods cupboard and wandered over to the spice rack. Which of these would add the magic touch? Yang sighed grumpily. Cooking was fun, but deciding what to cook was decidedly not. Nothing interesting was jumping out at her.

The blonde bombshell’s ears perked up as she heard the front door squeak shut on its rusty hinges. “Hey Mercury!” she called; she drifted away from the kitchen towards her partner’s approaching footfalls. A low wall separated the small living room from the smaller kitchen.

“Evenin’,” Mercury Black drawled, slipping his jacket off and dropping it on the arm of the living room sofa. Yang glared at him, and turned away from him. “Noooo don’t shun me,” he said, in a deadpan tone. He sighed dramatically and then stuffed the jacket onto a hanger and hung it from the bar in the foyer closet. “Ya happy now?”

“Marginally,” she said, holding her shun with a mock frown on her face until he stepped in close and gave her a hug from behind. He gave her a kiss on her cheek. “That’s loads better.” She hugged him back as best as she could, reaching her good arm around and brushing along his back as best she could. The stump of her missing arm brushed against the portion of his arm that it could reach.

“What’s up?” he asked. “Is your arm charging?”

“Yeah, turns out I forgot to plug it in overnight,” she said. “No worries. Nothing’s up yet. I was trying to figure out something to make for dinner,” she said. The feeling of his muscular arms wrapped around her waist were lighting a couple of sparks deep within her, and she pressed back against him, shifting her yoga pants-clad rump along the front of his jeans. Her prospector soon felt gold; something soon pressed back against her. Maybe figuring out dinner could wait. She smirked. “Huh, maybe there’s a little something…”

“Little, ha!” Mercury said. He pulled her body closer against his and ducked his head down to give a smooch-nibble to Yang’s neck. She hummed, pleased, and deepened her ass’ swivel against him. “Feeling a little frisky tonight?” he asked, stepping away from her coyly depriving her of the target of her teasing.

“Now that you’re here,” Yang said, huskily. She watched him sink into one of the kitchen table’s chairs and lounge backwards. He was projecting sex appeal, and she was drinking deeply from it. “Something just HAD to have changed within the past few minutes. Can’t imagine WHAT it could be….”

Mercury laughed. His gaze was solidly pressed to the gluteal motion from Yang walking back and forth from the cabinets to the fridge. The slightly too small yoga pants were practically painted on, and he was loving the way she moved in them. “I couldn’t tell ya. I guess you just light a fire under me.”

Same, Yang thought, shifting her hips. She glanced at him through her eyelashes. He lounged back in his chair, drinking in the sight of her body. She stopped at the flatware cupboard, reaching up with her remaining hand to look for a cup on the top shelf. The undersized t-shirt she had on rode up, exposing the soft, smooth skin of her lower back. Mercury wished he were a pair of eyes on the toaster resting on the counter behind her. The appliance was surely getting a wonderful look at the picturesque shredded abs his girlfriend possessed, no longer hidden by the soft white cotton shirt.

“Are you hungry for anything in particular?” Yang asked, crossing back to the fridge, opening it wide and bending sharply at the waist to check out the vegetable drawer on the bottom shelf. Her hips continued their subtle shifting and rolling. She adjusted her pose slightly so she could peer at him over her shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes at him. She could tell from his slack gaze and the abrupt shift to cover his lap that she was giving him a real show.

As he took in the delicious tableau before him - Yang’s sultry glare, her taut ass up in the air, and her prodigious breasts fighting with the tight shirt she had on – Mercury’s willpower gave out. In a flash, he stepped up behind Yang, his hands on her waist, one slipping up her back and the other caressing the curve of her hip. She let out a quiet gasp as he made contact with her body. He could feel her shiver with delight as the bulge in his jeans rubbed up against the thin layers of fabric covering her ass.

“I could go for a bit of a nibble on a certain blonde hottie,” he said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the soft skin of Yang’s neck, mushing them against her neck prior to flicking his tongue across her skin and following up with a quick nip of his teeth. Yang melted back against him with a quiet gasp. Her goal was to have as much of her body touching as much of his as possible. She pushed her ass close up to his hips and pressed her legs against as much of his as she could.

Mercury let out an involuntary groan as Yang tried to smother his body with hers. He let his hands slip around her waist and drift upwards to her breasts; he grinned at the moment when his fingers drifted across her nipples. She was sensitive and pent up enough to feel it dully through her shirt and bra and she gasped. He groped at her while resuming his lips’ attack on her neck. She let out a shuddering gasp; her nerves were white-hot, lighting up at any. Her mind flooded with his pheromones. She reached back with her good arm and grasped Mercury’s head, mashing his lips against her neck harder. He obliged her, starting with tiny nips of his teeth up near her ears, moving down with higher intensity until he was digging his teeth in at the last skin before the soft white shirt covered her up.

Yang let her eyes slip closed most of the way as Mercury nibbled his way down her neck. He hadn’t even let his hands drift below her waist, yet she had already soaked through the pair of panties she had on. Apparently it had been much longer than her body preferred since Mercury had touched her, run his hands over her skin, kneading at her muscles. Groping her. Caressing her. Her breath ran fast through her clenched jaw. This wasn’t enough for her.

Yang pivoted deftly, so that she was facing her paramour. She crushed her breasts against his chest as she pulled him in to a fierce kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance; her hand slid up to grasp the short hairs at the nape of his neck, and his came to rest, one tilted up across her back, pulling her as close as possible, while his second hand slipped down to knead at her taut, muscular ass. She moaned into his mouth. She ground her hips against the bulge in his pants, which drew out a groan from her man.

“I need you,” Yang said huskily. “Right now. I need you so bad, baby.” She gasped as one of his hands slipped down to palm her mound through her pants. His fingers dug in, dragging the fabric of her panties and silky yoga pants over her oversensitive labia. Yang reached down with her good hand and clutched at Mercury’s hip through his jeans, pulling the bulge in his pants harder against her body. She wriggled her hand down in between her ass and his hips, and clutched the lump in his pants. “Pants are unnecessary. What say we lose them?”

Mercury grinned and pulled his girl into another sloppy kiss. One hand rested at Yang’s throat, giving the kind of pressure that stole her breath and flooded her underwear in the heat of the moment. His other hand ripped the yoga pants down over her hip on her bad side. She tugged the other side down, and then all that stood between her flesh and his were one pair of thin cotton panties and his jeans. She mashed her lips against his. Their tongues wrestled for control over each other’s mouths, and Yang deftly unbuttoned his jeans singlehandedly. She pulled away from Mercury’s lips, slurping up the line of saliva that briefly connected them.

With a sultry look burning in her eyes, she knelt before him, her teeth aiding her hand at dragging Mercury’s jeans down around his ankles. He laughed as he kicked his pants off and entwined his fingers in Yang’s massive mane of hair. She nuzzled up against the tent in his boxers. “Mmm~” she cooed. “It looks like you’ve got quite the snack for me here.” Mercury’s boxers hit the floor, and Yang snuggled up against the throbbing cock that popped free. It rested against her cheek, and she nibbled at the skin at its’ base. The scrape of her teeth against his sensitive skin drew out a gasp from him, and Yang grinned. She cupped his balls in her hand, stroking her thumb up from their wrinkly flesh up to his short-cropped hair. She traced the arc of his muscles around to his hip and squeezed possessively.

Mercury reached down to slap his dick against Yang’s cheek, smirking down at the hunger shining in her eyes. “Let me see you open wide for me, baby,” he said. The hand in her hair guided Yang down, her mouth open wide, onto his cock. Mercury had long ago earned Yang’s trust and the right to take fistfuls of her thick mane and use it to pull her head forward onto his cock. He didn’t get the privilege of hair play often, but he treasured the times she let him get away with pulling it.

The feeling of her tongue swishing against the underside of his dick was one of the finest sensations he’d ever felt. She gulped his cock down as far as she could, the head dipping in and out of the base of her throat. The wet ‘schlucking’ sound of Yang cramming his dick down her throat sent a shiver up Mercury’s spine every time he heard it. Her big lilac eyes gazed up at him, a surprisingly pure foreground for the obscene view of his dick, soaked in her spit, pistoning in and out of her mouth. And the audio accompaniment couldn’t be beat. Drool slipped past her lips and dotted the tops of her breasts with wet streaks. She snuck a deep breath and crammed his cock down her throat. Her lips reached the base of his cock while her throat hugged its tip.

Mercury let his head loll back as his breathing grew heavy and ragged. Yang always boasted of her talented tongue, but that was usually in the context of her latest terrible puns. This was so much better, in his book. He let his hair-entangled hand guide her head’s bobbing up and down on him. Occasionally he’d hold her in place for a moment, reveling in the feeling of her throat convulsing on him, and the lewd noises she made with her mouth full up. Then he’d let her back off for a breath and another sultry glance before she’d dive back down on it. Her free hand was alternating between fingering herself and caressing his taut thigh muscles, or slipping around to grope his ass which let her pull herself deeper down onto his cock with the sexiest slurping and gagging sounds. Gods, he loved her.

To Mercury’s momentary regret, Yang slowly pulled back, fluttering her tongue left-to-right and back against the flesh filling her mouth until she reached the very tip. Her hand took over, stroking his slick cock slowly as she gazed up at him. As she spoke, her lips brushed gently against the head of his cock. “You wouldn’t happen to be hungry too, would you?” She asked. She dragged her tongue up along the underside of his cock while her hand slipped into her panties, rubbing against her wet slit. She circled a finger around her clit as she planted a tiny smooch on the very tip of Merc’s cock and looked up at him with a cheeky, faux-innocent, begging look.

He let out a chuckle that morphed into a lustful growl. Mercury swept Yang up in his arms and plopped her down on the kitchen counter, scattering jars of spices from the rack she rocked back into. He pressed his fingers into her legs, kneading her taut muscles. In no time, her panties had been ripped down and flung across the room to join her yoga pants on the floor, leaving her bare on the Formica countertop.

Yang’s knees were held wide open, helpless to his wide shoulders. Merc dove in, not directly to her dripping-wet pussy, but first starting out just north of her knee. He locked eyes with her as he sank his teeth into the flesh of her thigh, hard enough that she gasped and squirmed from the pressure, but not enough to leave any significant marks. There were very few things, he knew, that got Yang’s motor revving than the feeling of her lover’s teeth on her skin, but at the same time, she favored extremely short shorts, and didn’t particularly like it when he left hickeys on her thighs. She had her hand up under her shirt and bra, tugging at one of her diamond-hard nipples for that extra spike of sensation.

Mercury nibbled his way up towards his prize, alternating from thigh to thigh. As he neared Yang’s core, he started roughly digging his fingertips into her thighs. By the time he finally relented to her breathy, begging cries, and he dragged his tongue up Yang’s slit, he was drenched in her juices. He dug his fingers into the flesh of her legs and used his leverage to pull her close onto his lapping tongue, which swirled inside her, gathering as much fluid as it could. He nibbled along her labia until he reached her throbbing, needful clit. He sucked down on it, swirling his tongue over every millimeter of Yang’s flesh he could draw into his mouth. His fingers dug into her flesh like vises.

Overstimulated and teased for long enough, Yang cried out, shuddering with her first orgasm of the night. It was her turn to bury her hand in the tangle of short gray hair on Mercury’s head and pull him into her crotch as hard as she could. His hands slipped around to dig fingers into the bare flesh of her ass. The muscles underneath her silky-smooth skin were taut and twitching as the motion of his tongue on her clit kept her high, her nerves tingling with delight.

Chest heaving, Yang pulled Mercury free of his feast, sliding down of the fluid-splattered counter on shaky legs. She pulled him close against her, kissing him deeply. She could taste herself on his lips and his tongue; it overwhelmed his normal scent and drove her crazy. Her essence was all over him. It was a sign that this man was hers, and she was his. An oration’s worth of affection, love, and lust passed between them in that one intense kiss.

Her muscular arm pulled him against her as hard as she could. She let her legs slip open a bit wider and his cock slipped between her thighs. It throbbed against her slit, his pre cum mixing with her juices and decorating the floor beneath them. Their hips shifted in a dance of carnal teasing, and the two lovers held each other close, as tightly as possible as they exchanged wordless declarations of love with lips and tongues and grasping fingers.

At length their breath gave out, and Yang pulled herself free, gasping for breath. She yanked her top over her head, dismissively flinging it away. She pressed against Mercury’s chest, feeling her diamond hard nipples drag against the light jacket and shirt he was inexplicably still wearing. “I don’t care what else happens tonight,” she said, with a throaty hitch in her voice. “I need to feel you underneath me, as soon as humanly possible.” She managed to get Mercury’s jacket most of the way off, and his shirt pushed up. It stuck on his head, but she just chuckled and pulled him by the dick into the living room. With a little maneuvering, she pushed him down on the couch, all the while he struggled to free his head from the clothes.

“Real cute, sunbeam,” Mercury said, the sarcastic tone in his voice muffled. He felt a weight shift on the couch, and then her hand pressed down on his chest. The wet heat of Yang’s pussy slid along his leg, leaving streaks of her essence dripping along his thighs. He always loved it when she straddled him; when the feeling of control seemed to shift from one of them to the other.

He finally succeeded in pulling his head free of his t-shirt. He gazed up at the sexy blonde angel crouched above him. Her eyes were locked on his, and radiating from them came equal parts lust and deep, deep love. He reached up and cupped her face in his hand, gazing back.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured. “I love you so much.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb.

“I love you too, baby,” Yang said, softly, then bent over to kiss him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Her breasts and their diamond-capped nipples crushed against his chest, and his dick found itself pressed up between her legs once more. He swiveled his hips a bit, teasing her a bit as their tongues danced. She squeezed her thighs together, trapping him up against her slippery lips. “Now I want you make me scream.”

Mercury grinned. His hands gripped Yang’s hips, angling her to an upright position and lining his cock up with her slit. They locked eyes as he pulled her down, spearing her to the core. She shuddered as he filled her up completely; her breath caught in her throat. Her hand was planted in the center of his chest, giving her leverage to begin riding him as he thrusted up against her. As their pace quickened, Yang’s moans began to rip free from her lips.

The room filled up with the sounds of his flesh parting hers, and their lustful gasps of air, their gasped-out words of encouragement for more. Mercury left one hand on the curve of her hip, the better to slip back and cup her firm ass, so he could squeeze her tight ass as she rode him. He let his free hand drift down into a position where his thumb could rest against her clit as she rode him. Whenever she wasn’t planted fully on his dick, his thumb was circling her clit, which shot the sensation directly up her spine and into her lust-soaked brain.

Her second orgasm came quickly, with increasingly heavy thrusts downward onto his cock while he massaged her clit. Her back arched, and a Valkyrie cry erupted from her lips. Her body shook, and the whole time the orgasm was passing through her, Mercury felt the inner walls of her pussy trying to milk his cock. He smirked up at her while she tried to bring any sort of composure back as the last quakes flashed through her.

“What, already?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

“Gods….” She gasped the word out. She was sitting hilted on him, and as soon as she caught her breath, she was starting to bounce on his dick once more. “That was… SO good baby.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Mercury said, smirking. “How about we switch it up a bit, though?” Before she could say anything, he lurched up to his feet with her clutched in his arms, his cock still buried deep within her. He shifted them around in the air so that Yang landed on hand and knees on the couch. She let out a breath as he slipped free of her pussy in the process. Mercury crouched behind her, gazing at her delectable ass. He bent forward and nipped one of her ass cheeks hard. She yelped, but that turned into a moan as the flat of his palm connected with the soft skin of her other cheek. She glanced back at him, a blush spreading on her face.

“I didn’t know we were getting into that tonight,” she said, a slight tone of annoyance in her voice. Once in a while the couple liked to indulge in a little restraint and spank play, but right now, Yang’s engine was running on pure sexual octane. She scooted her ass back, rubbing up against his groin. “That’s not what I’m after right now,” she purred.

“No worries, baby. Another time, maybe,” Mercury said, sliding his hands up the curves of her back. He always loved the feeling of her supple skin under his fingers. Her back muscles rippled under his fingers as she pushed herself up against him.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Yang said. She felt him adjust his dick so it slipped down between her thighs and slid against her lips. “Tonight, though, I just want you to fuck me. Real hard.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and sent a molten look over her shoulder. He was at her mercy right now, she knew it.

“Like this?” Mercury smirked. He adjusted his hips in an instant and plunged deep into Yang’s pussy. She had to bite down on her lip to keep from coming instantly. He gripped her hips tightly, his fingernails digging in and sending flickers of that pain/pleasure sensation up Yang’s back. His balls slapped up against her clit as he thrust in and out of her, piston-like. The zero-to-sixty onslaught was overwhelming, and Yang could feel her jaw slackening. Her good arm gave out, and her face mashed against the upholstery of the couch, her ass still high in the air, receiving Mercury’s pounding.

Mercury slid a hand up Yang’s back, fingernails grazing the tender flesh up between her shoulder blades. He tugged back on a fistful of Yang’s hair, while his thumb caressed her jawline. At every tug backwards, a lustful moan escaped her lips. He slipped deep in and stroked her scalp with his fingertips. The shivers down her spine met the tremors sent up from her pussy and she twitched in a modest third orgasm. Her mind could barely keep up.

As he felt her shuddering from deep within her, Mercury bent down, pressing his chest to Yang’s back. He shifted her hair aside and kissed his way up her neck, tasting the salt of her sweat. They were both soaked in each other’s scent and sweat; their lovemaking was bestial now. Passionate. Yang’s face was pressed against the couch cushions, breathing in short gasps alternated with short moans whenever he struck a sensitive spot within her; with every thrust into her, she pushed back just as hard. He nibbled her earlobe and she yanked her head to the side to mash her lips against his in a clumsily lustful kiss. He rested more of his weight on her in order to give her chest some attention with one hand while he reached down to cup her mound with the other.

“Yes-yes-yes-yes,” Yang gasped as he found her clit again. Their entanglement meant that all he could give her were deep, short thrusts, and the slick fingers on her clit were making her nerves sing. It was bringing her up towards a vaunted fourth orgasm. His breathing was short and hot on her neck. She felt the humidity that’d built up between them. They’d abandoned the bad make-out angle, but he was kneading her neck with his lips, now nipping her skin with his teeth, now sweeping his tongue against her neck muscles. She could barely think. All she could do was reach out with her hand and grasp one of his tightly. The furnace-heat between them was at its peak— a scream slipped out between her lips. She came once again, her essence spritzing out and soaking her man; marking him hers.

Mercury couldn’t hold out any longer. The feeling of Yang’s pussy clenching around him was too much to bear, and with an almighty grunt and a forceful thrust, he erupted within her. That brought Yang over the top as well, feeling the hot fluid jetting into her in thick spurts. Though she refused to admit it later, Mercury swore that she’d cried out in the passion of the moment; for some reason, Yang was always embarrassed when she got caught making noise in the throes of passion. Even though, as he later smugly pointed out, she’d specifically asked him to make her scream. She’d blushed and thrown a pillow at him when he pointed it out.

Mercury gave a few more thrusts that filled Yang to the brim with his seed, timing his withdrawals to her clenching down on him, dragging the maximum amount of sexual tension here at the end. Yang let out a deep breath that she hadn’t realized she was holding, and relished in the heavy weight of her satisfied man resting on her. The only sounds in the apartment were the slowly recovering breathing from the two of them. They shifted over on the couch so that Mercury lay behind Yang. His softening cock slipped out of her, heralding a gush of his cream.

“We’re going to have to steam wash this thing,” he joked weakly. He snuggled up behind his woman, hugging her close to him and feeling the rise and fall of her chest against the hand clutched tight to her breastbone. “Again.”

Yang turned her head to nuzzle his cheek fondly. “Mmmm worth it,” she said, softly. The embers from the fire of their joined release settled deep within her. Yang Xiao Long was content, and sleep threatened to overtake her. She felt wonderfully warm and safe lying in Mercury’s arms, their legs entwined on the couch. They were linked flesh to flesh, sweat to sweat. “Love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too,” Merc said, kissing her softly on the temple. He had gotten stuck in the wet spot again He’d missed the chance for any relocation. His lioness had been sated, and now it was rest time. He slipped a hand down over her waist and hugged her close to him. She drowsily snuggled back against him. They shared a divine moment of bliss. Yang’s stomach let out an enormous growl.

“Noooo, quiet you!” she moaned. “Food time was rescheduled for wonderful bone-shuddering orgasm time.”

Mercury chuckled, brushing his fingertips against her ticklish belly. “Seems like we have a different hunger to satisfy, hmm? I’d offer you a nutritious protein meal, but you already had most of it.”

Yang burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Mercury. That’s groooss,” she said, smirking and wriggling close to him for a moment. Sadly, the moment passed, and she pried herself away from him, their skin separating wetly from the semi-dried sweat coating them. She held out her hand and he helped himself to his feet. He hugged her gently, feeling snuggly in his afterglow. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t feel like cooking anymore. Takeout?” She tilted her head back to capture Mercury in a soft, loving kiss.

“Takeout,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. It's a total AU; full of so many words depicting so much G&G sex. Thank you for reading so many words, concocted over many weeks' worth of late nights.


End file.
